


Oathbreaker

by Fiolikescookies



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bittersweet, Death, Sad, between episodes 2 and 3, season 6
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6851320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiolikescookies/pseuds/Fiolikescookies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Qu'est-ce que vous avez vu quand vous étiez mort ?"<br/>"Rien."</p><p>Et s'il avait menti ?<br/>Et si Jon avait vu quelque chose ?<br/>Un rêve, une chimère ou la réalité ?<br/>Peu importe, puisque il savait désormais ce qui lui restait à faire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oathbreaker

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILE SAISON 6 EPISODE 3 !!
> 
> Donc voilà, c'est prévenu.  
> C'est juste un truc qui m'est venu à l'esprit après avoir regardé l'épisode 3 de la saison 6. Jon a beaucoup changé et ça m'a vraiment frappée j'ai donc voulu développer ce nouvel aspect, en quelque sorte. Avec la trahison de ses frères de la Garde de Nuit, avec le fait de n'avoir "rien" vu quand il était mort, il est devenu plus...froid, je trouve ? Il n'a plus aucune pitié (même s'il a tout de même hésité avec Olly) et plus rien ne le retient désormais.  
> Je me suis donc imaginée ce qu'il ce serait passé si Jon avait vu quelque chose. Un rêve ? Autre chose ? Peu importe, une motivation derrière ses gestes.  
> (ps : J'utilise la théorie de L + R = J)

Quand les quatre coups de poignards avaient embrassé sa peau, ça avait été douloureux. Il n’avait pas très bien réalisé. Il avait vu Alliser Thorne et Olly et les autres mais Olly, surtout. Le môme l’avait regardé dans les yeux. Il n’avait pas bronché. Jon avait senti une hésitation une fraction de seconde, mais le plus jeune avait été au bout de son geste et avait planté le dernier coup sans détourner le regard. Jon avait considéré ce gamin comme son petit frère. Pas moins. Il l’avait protégé. Et voilà qu’il le trahissait en toute beauté.  
Jon comprenait le geste d’Olly. Après tout, les sauvageons avaient massacré ses parents et il en gardait la haine, la rage dans son cœur. Mais ne s’était-il pas déjà vengé en tuant Ygritte ?  
Jon avait regardé une dernière fois les yeux d’Olly, il avait pensé à tout ça, il avait cherché Ghost, que faisait Ghost ? Et puis le noir.  
La mort.

Au final, la mort n’avait pas été si terrible. Jon n’avait pas trop su à quoi s’attendre, allait-il revoir Robb, allait-il revoir Ygritte, allait-il revoir son père ? Arya était-elle morte ? Et ses frères ?  
Mais c’est Robb qui lui était apparu, inchangé depuis que Jon lui avait dit adieu il y a deux ans déjà, alors qu’il partait prendre le noir. C’est son accolade qu’il avait retrouvée, comme s’il ne l’avait jamais quitté, comme si ces deux longues années de guerre ne les avaient jamais changés. Et c’est la cour de Winterfell qui les avait accueillis, avec Père et Catelyn qui les observaient depuis le balcon. Et Arya chevauchait, et Sansa cousait, et Bran et Rickon jouaient et tout allait bien.

Jon avait discuté avec Robb toute la nuit. Ils étaient restés éveillés sans même ressentir un quelconque besoin de sommeil. Leurs sensations étaient vaporeuses, un peu lointaines, mais Robb était là. Enfin. Jon avait nourri l’espoir de le revoir tous les matins. Il avait prié les dieux, les nouveaux et les anciens, même s’il n’était pas particulièrement pieux. Mais pour Robb, il était prêt à tout. C’était un paradis qu’il ne voulait plus quitter, maintenant qu’il avait retrouvé son frère.  
Malgré tout, ils avaient succombés au sommeil au petit matin. L’un à côté de l’autre et leur poitrine s’élevant et s’abaissant en harmonie. _Tu m’avais manqué Robb. Tu m’avais tellement manqué que j’aurais tué pour te revoir. Et ce qu’ils t’ont fait, j’aurais dû me venger, je te jure Robb. J’aurais jamais laissé faire ça si j’avais été avec toi._

Et quand Jon s’était réveillé, il avait senti le courant d’air familier du Nord qui rongeait d’ordinaire ses os lors des tempêtes de neige, le courant d’air qui lui donnait à ce moment là un sentiment de chaleur. C’était étrange et incompréhensible et insensé mais c’était Winterfell et c’était chez lui.  
Robb s’était déjà levé, sans doute. Jon s’était habillé en vitesse, il avait enfilé sa bonne vieille cape qu’il avait portée toute sa jeunesse et il était parti rejoindre les autres. Le sentiment qu’il ressentait en parcourant les couloirs sinueux de Winterfell le rendait plus vivant qu’il ne l’avait jamais été. 

\- Jon.

Il se retourna. Père s’était rapproché et il lui souriait, Glace attachée à sa taille. Il s’était assis sur un rebord, tapotant l’espace vide à côté de lui.

\- Viens là, Jon. Tu veux bien qu’on discute ? Je t’avais dit qu’on parlerai de ta mère la prochaine fois qu’on se reverrait.

*** 

Jon ouvrit les yeux. Bordel il faisait tellement froid, de l’air glacé pénétrait douloureusement ses poumons comme s’il se noyait. Il essaya de reprendre son souffle. Où était-il ? Et Père ? Où était Père ? Et Robb ? Il voulait voir Robb ! Il regarda autour de lui, paniqué et tenta de se lever. Il était nu.  
C’est Davos qui le rattrapa pour l’empêcher de tomber.

\- Comment c’est possible ? Elle a réussi ?

Et il vit Melisandre et il comprit.  
Il était de retour.

La première chose qu’il fit, ce fut d’exécuter Allister Thorne et ses complices. Même Olly. Il avait hésité pour le môme. C’était un enfant.  
Un enfant qui l’avait tué, certes.  
Finalement, Jon trancha la corde qui menait les quatre hommes à la mort. Rien ne le retenait plus. Il était revenu mais à quoi bon ? Il avait été trahi par des hommes pour qui il avait tout fait, des hommes qu’il qualifiait d’amis. Il s’était montré juste. Il avait essayé de faire le bien, d’agir au mieux pour tout le monde. Il avait fait ce que Ned lui avait toujours appris. _Sois bon. Sois jute. Sois loyal._  
Et pour cela, on l’avait tué. En rejoignant la garde de nuit, Jon avait pensé trouver sa place. Faire ce qu’il devait faire. Il avait quitté Robb pour ça. Il était resté loyal à la Garde de Nuit contre Ygritte et il l’avait vue mourir dans ses bras. Il avait sacrifié toute sa vie pour les frères, ses frères en noir.  
Et ses frères en noir l’avaient remercié en lui plantant des coups de poignards dans la poitrine.

Son regard avait changé. Il était devenu beaucoup plus dur, il le savait. Peut-être qu’Aemon avait raison ; il avait tué le garçon pour laisser naître l’homme, car tout sentiment de pitié l’avait quitté. Il n’était plus Jon Snow.  
Maintenant, pour Robb, il serait roi.  
Pour Robb, il regagnerait le Nord.

Et finalement, il vengerait son cousin.


End file.
